memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Science station
The science station was a console located on the bridge of Starfleet and other starships. The station was designed to monitor scientific activity aboard the ship, ( ) and was manned by a science officer. Science stations could also be used to query a starship's library computer. ( ) Science stations were routinely outfitted with a blue-colored scope until at least the 2260s. ( ; ; ) The scopes were phased out by the 24th century. Counselor Deanna Troi found the the scope interesting when she and Commander William T. Riker visited a holodeck recreation of bridge in 2370. ( ) On the , the science stations could be used to generate anyon fields ( ) as well as initiate a phased ionic pulse. ( ) In 2369, Edward Jellico ordered that the science stations on the Enterprise bridge be reconfigured for damage control and weapons status monitoring in preparation for possible conflict with the Cardassian Union. ( ) Bridge locations NX-class The featured a science station on the port side of the bridge, forward of the turbolift and to the left of the captain's chair. The station included a scope. ( et al.) ''Constitution''-class 2260s On original starships, the science station was located on the starboard side of the ship, two stations to the left of the turbolift alcove. The science station was normally occupied by the science officer, which was a senior staff position. This station had more elaborate control surfaces than other bridge stations. The station included a scope, a slot for microtapes, an actuating button for audio playback, a small console speaker, and several panel lights. ( , et al.) 2270s Upon the refit of the Constitution-class in the 2270s, the science station was now directly behind the captain, between the two turbolifts. Unlike the other bridge stations, the science station had a pullout console on both sides of the station. ( ) 2280s By the 2280s, the science station had been moved back to a position similar to the original Constitution class, on the starboard side of the bridge next to the turbolift. ( ; ) 2290s Newer Constitution-class ships refit with touch-panel displays had much larger science stations with an updated graphic interface. It was in the same starboard position, but the turbolift had been moved ahead of the station. ( ) ''Galaxy''-class 2360s On starships, there were still two science stations on the bridge. They were the first two aft stations behind the tactical station and next to the door leading to the observation lounge, labeled Science I and Science II. No regular officer was assigned to these consoles as the science officer duties were now typically handled by the operations officer. ( ) 2370s A refit of the Galaxy-class bridge was first seen in 2371. Three new science stations were installed along the starboard side of the bridge to the first officer's right. They were labeled Science I, Science II, and Science III. A fourth station, Science IV, was located at Science I's old position. Science I now had a short extension console which faced the main viewscreen. ( ) ''Intrepid''-class The had one small science station on the port side of the bridge, just ahead of the door leading to the briefing room. ( ) A portion of the console extended out from the wall and faced the main viewscreen. ( ) ''Sovereign''-class The ''Sovereign''-class had two science stations on the starboard side of the bridge, on a platform between the door to the captain's ready room and the starboard turbolift. Like on the Galaxy and Intrepid-classes, the first science station had a panel which faced the viewscreen. File:NX class science station.jpg|A close look at the science station console File:Spock at science station.jpg|Spock at the science station of a starship File:Constitution science station (alternate reality).jpg|The science station on the bridge of the alternate File:USS Grissom bridge, forward port.jpg|Saavik at the science station of an starship File:Excelsior science station.jpg|Memories of the science station on an starship File:Galaxy science station.jpg|The two stations on the bridge of a starship File:Defiant science.jpg|Garak operates the science station on the Defiant File:Intrepid science station.jpg|The science station on an bridge de:Wissenschaftsstation Category:Spacecraft components